


what if the third hokage wasnt a complete useless?

by asagrim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asagrim/pseuds/asagrim
Summary: I have noticed that Naruto's misery is due solely to the incompetence of the third hokage.the third hokage had many, many errors but I would like to change some to improve the character a bit without changing the events of the series





	1. Chapter 1

what if the third Hokage wasn't completely useless?  
Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi and some mysterious guy. the fourth Hokage and his was lose their lives protecting their own newborn child. sarutobi hiruzen felt that once again have failed his village. the child was crying on the ground, the defeated man picked up the baby, he noted the mark on his belly. The Eight Trigrams Sealing Style is a fūinjutsu of the Uzumaki clan. Minato must have given his life to give the power of the demon fox to his son.  
after a moment less than a minute appeared the bodyguards of hiruzen  
\- lord third. what happened?  
-Konoha was attacked by a mysterious man. lord fourth save us  
-I see. who is that baby?  
\- just an orphan, a product of this attack.  
\- poor child. don't worry lord third, I will make sure that this baby be in good hands  
\- I will take care of him. one more thing neither of you will speak a word of this.  
\- understood  
\- dismiss

six years later.  
naruto sarutobi was a normal child. he used to play with his friend every time they were together. after entering academia he meets a bunch of other kids of different clans. he wasn't especially talented in ninja skills but he was happy no one saw anything especially wrong in the adopted son of the third Hokage with the exception of Danzo.  
\- you can't be serious sarutobi  
-what appeared to be the problem danzo?  
-the boy, he should be trained as correspond.  
-he is just a boy  
-he is a weapon  
-the tension could be cut with a knife.  
-how do you know it  
-I have my methods  
-are you spying on me?  
-I spy on everything that could hurt the village.  
-what are you proposing?  
-we should test the strength of the fox both physical and mentally  
-no  
-but-  
-NO. I AM THE HOKAGE. NOT YOU. you will not touch a single hair of that boy. if you insist I will revoke any privilege that you have. I am clear?  
-yes  
-begone  
the next day naruto noticed that he was been watched, not by a mysterious man in the shadows but by the villager who evades his sight. naruto couldn't understand what was happening. but at least he could play with his friends  
-heeey choji, Shikamaru, sakura-chan...  
every one of them escaped from him. the gaze of their mothers eyes give him chills. the way the people look at him change since that day.

danzo was happy with the results of his efforts, he just had to spread the rumor of naruto's sealed beat and everyone in the village start to treat him like trash. if he result too weak to handle it, the village could find a better container. but if he endures it he could shape it as he please.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter i tried to justify hiruzen's apathy and his lack of initiative in the uchiha massacre

The Uchiha neighborhood was covered in blood. The people who used to live there were killed in their beds while they slept. There wasn't much resistance, the walls and floors told a terrifying story and it was the fault of the third party. If only he had been wise enough he would have put aside his pride and negotiated directly with the Uchiha leader. But it was too late, there was only regret and punishment. Before long he assembled a small group of loyal ambus.  
\- Danzo has disappeared. I want him to be found and brought back to face justice.  
A few days later a report from his men arrived stating that they had located Danzo. He was in an old orochimaru hideout, showing signs of recovering from recent surgery. The same report requested permission to arrest him. Hiruzen couldn't risk it, that same afternoon he went out in search of his old friend who had last acted behind his back.

Upon reaching the hideout, he met with the sentries and ordered them to support him in battle. The hiding place was inside a tunnel hidden by an ancient tree, they cautiously entered its corridors. The place smelled of a mixture of rottenness and chemicals. Hiruzen was prepared for everything that is why he was not taken by surprise by the sudden vortex of air that sucked them into the crypt. He quickly performed the Katon: Haisekishō jutsu, illuminating the depths of the cave. He heard the screech of pain from a tapir-like creature and he descended at high speed where his enemy was, almost by reflex blocking the sneak attack of dance and they engaged in combat. The elders had no flashy techniques that they could display in such a confined space. Danzo was superior in every way, but hiruzen was determined to have just one victory after so many failures. After an exchange of lunges Hiruzen managed to stab Danzo in the heart. The old man fell dead at the feet of the third hokage.  
\- I'm sorry we had to come to this.  
\- … I also.  
Danzo's corpse disappeared from the ground and Hiruzen couldn't believe that Danzo was standing in front of him with a sharingan, the shisui sharingan.

It was another boring day in the hokage's office, he had a lot to do, years of paperwork, but he could hand it over to his successors. He would soon have a meeting with his councilors. He did not like the way Danzo handled things, but he always trusted his judgment and decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, any correction is welcome


End file.
